Nice
by Lexvan
Summary: Miranda escapes to Earth and runs into one of Will's friends. Let's see what can happen in one day with two people who have never met before. One-shot.


**Nice**

**By: Lexvan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two. A Miranda/OC story.**

_Miranda's POV_

I did it!

I can't believe I did it!

I actually made it to Earth!

It took some cunning, but I was able to get here. First I had to trick the guards into thinking I was sick, so they would go tell their little Queen Elyon. And once she let me out to be tended to, I made my move! I made my way out of the Infinite City, and found that little Passling with that tooth that can open folds, two days after my escape, and made him open a fold to Earth! Unfortunately, the fold led to the hometown of the Guardians! And to make matters worse, that little Passling got away!

So now I'm on the run! I see a building with clothes in boxes on the outside. It must be one of those Goodwill places I've heard about the last time I was here. I may be able to find something to wear in those boxes. But first I better change into my true human form. Those Guardians have never seen me in that form. Might as well use it now. Even though that Passling will be able to sniff me out! Let's see what's in these boxes. Ahh, yes. These will do. Now to find a place to change.

_Normal POV_

After ducking into an alley, Miranda changed into the clothes she grabbed from outside the Goodwill. She then tossed her old clothes into a dumpster. She then stepped out of the alley and walked down the road, hoping not to run into the Guardians, or any of their friends.

At the same time, that mourning, one Angelo Vanders was walking down the same sidewalk as Miranda. Who is Angelo Vanders you may ask? Well, to start off, he's one of Will Vandom's close friends from Fadden Hills, who moved to Heatherfield about a year after the girls defeated Cedric. When he first met the girls, Angelo took a real liking to Irma. But when ever he tried to ask her out, she turned him down. It turns out that she's been playing hard to get. To bad Angelo doesn't know this. For he has given up on trying to get with Irma Lair two weeks ago.

'I can't believe I've been waisting my time trying to get with Irma!', Angelo thought to himself. 'There are plenty of girls out there, that I can get with! Matter fact, I think I'll ask the next cute girl I run into out!'

_*BAM!*_

Suddenly, Angelo bummed into somebody and knocked them down. As he stood there he looked down to see a teenage girl with green eyes, and long black hair, that went down to her waist. She was wearing a black mini-skirt, with a yellow tank-top, black mid-heel boots, and a leather jacket.

'Hello, hotness!', Angelo thought to himself. 'When I said I'll ask the next cute girl I run into out, I didn't mean it that litterally! Wait! I better help her up!'

'Well, this is just great!', Miranda thought to herself as she as she was about to get up, only to see Angelo offer her his hand.

"Um... sorry about that.", Angelo said. "I wasn't paying to much attention."

"T-thanks okay.", Miranda said as she took his hand. "I wasn't watching where I was going either."

'He's kind of cute.', Miranda thought to herself as Angelo helped her up. 'No! After what Cedric did during the last jail break, I don't need to be flirting with a nothing guy!'

"Are you okay?", Angelo asked. "Is something wrong?"

'I smell the Guardians close by!', Miranda thought to herself as she started to loose her footing again only to be caught by Angelo. "And he has their scent on him too!"

Just then, Miranda's stomach started to growl, causing her to blush a bit.

"I take it you're hungry.", Angelo said with a grin.

"I guess I am.", Miranda said.

"How about I buy you some breakfast.", Angelo said as he checked his watch. "There's a places around the corner that is still serving breakfast."

"Um... thanks.", Miranda said as they both headed down the sidewalk.

"By the way, my name's Angelo.", Angelo said introducing himself.

"I'm Miranda.", she said introducing herself as they turned the corner.

"So, what do we do now?", Hay Lin questioned as she and the other Guardians kept their distance.

"We wait until Miranda's alone, Guardian up, and then we capture her!", Will said.

"I can't believe that Angelo would talk to a girl like that!", Irma said getting upset.

"Well, if you weren't playing hard to get, you two would be together.", Cornelia said.

"You brought it on yourself, Irma.", Taranee said as they walked down the sidewalk.

After eating a hearty breakfast, Angelo paid the bill and walked with Miranda out of the restaurant, and was ready to head in his own direction.

"Well, I'm glad you had a good breakfast.", Angelo said. "I guess I'll be going now."

"Wait!", Miranda said as she grabbed his arm. "I'm sorta new in town, and I was hoping that you could give me a tour of the city. You know, so me the fun spots."

"I guess I could do that.", Angelo said. "I got nothing to do. Let's go."

'As long as I'm with him, the Guardians won't make a move to get me.', Miranda thought to herself as they headed down the sidewalk.

The Guardians watched Angelo and Miranda walk off, not knowing where they were going.

"We've got to do something, or old spider-freak may use Angelo as a hostage!", Cornelia said.

Just then each of the girl's cell phones began to ring. After answering them, they hung them up and faced each other.

"Bad news, guys.", Will said. "My mom want me home pronto!"

"Same here.", Cornelia said. "I have to watch Lillian. You'd figure she'd be over one of her friend's house, seeing as it's Summer Break!"

"I have to go help in the restaurant!", Hay Lin said.

"I have to babysit Chris.", Irma replied.

"I have to go help my mom clean the attic.", Taranee said with a shiver. "I hate going up there!"

"Looks like it's up to you to keep an eye on Miranda, Blunk.", Will said to the little Passling.

"Blunk no want to be Miranda dinner!", Blunk said backing away.

"All you have to do is keep a good distance from her, and you'll be fine.", Irma said.

"Blunk not gonna like this.", he said as he ran down the alley, tracking Miranda by her scent, while the girls went back to their homes.

"I wish Matt was here.", Will said as they headed towards there homes. "That way he could be keeping an eye on Miranda!"

"And with Caleb off in Metamoor taking care of things, all we have is Blunk to keep an eye on Miranda!", Cornelia said.

"He'll have to do for now.", Will said. "All we have to do is do what our parents want us to do and get back to tracking Miranda."

Hoping for the best, the Guardians then separated and headed to their homes.

"This is the local arcade.", Angelo said as he and Miranda walked into the place in question.

"Ar... cade?", Miranda questioned as she looked around the place. "There's no place like this, where I'm from."

"Really?", Angelo asked. "You must be from over seas."

"Um... yes.", Miranda said.

"Well, Miranda.", Angelo said. "It's time you had some fun! So pick a game to play."

"How about that one?", Miranda said as she pointed to a shooting game.

"Good choice!", Angelo said as they walked over to the token machine. "I think five dollars worth of tokens should do it."

After getting the tokens, Angelo and Miranda went to the shooting game.

"Here's what you do.", Angelo said as he handed Miranda one of the game guns. "You basically point and shoot the enemy robots that are coming at you. If you get hit five times, your game is over. When you run out of ammo, you point the gun away from the screen and shoot to reload and go back to shooting the robots. It may seem like a lot, but you'll get use to it quickly."

"Got it.", Miranda said as Angelo put some tokens in the game slots.

"Here we go.", Angelo said as the game started. "Good luck."

_A while later..._

"Stupid game!", Miranda snapped as she stomped her foot after losing her third game.

"Relax.", Angelo said as he put some more tokens in the slot. "All it takes is practice. I'll help you out."

Angelo then stood behind Miranda and helped her and brought his arms up to help her aim the gun.

"First you have to work on your aim.", Angelo said as he help her aim the gun. "Some people close on eye to aim better."

Miranda then closed her left eye and aimed the gun at the robot on the screen, and began shooting.

"I got one!", Miranda said as she shot another robot.

"There you go!",Angelo said as he backed away from Miranda. "Keep it up."

She didn't want to admit it, but Miranda sort of liked how Angelo helped her aim her gun. But she shook it off as she remembered what happened to her six months ago.

_Flashback, six months ago_

"Keep going!", Cedric said as he, Miranda, and Frost were making there way out of the Infinite City. "We're almost there!"

Cedric and Frost were at pretty good strenght, seeing as Cedric was in his beast form. But, Miranda wasn't strong enough to change into her spider form. So when they had to climb up part of a wall, she couldn't make it!

"Cedric!", Miranda called to her boyfriend. "Please help me!"

"I'm sorry, my darling, but it's survival of the fittest!", Cedric said with a smirk. "And I'm afraid that you're not strong enough!"

Cedric and Frost then left Miranda behind to be caught by Vathek, and his troops. Cedric and Frost were captured by the Guardians, Matt, and Caleb and brought back to their cells. But, after that day, Miranda didn't want to trust anybody ever again.

_End Flashback_

"Never again.", Miranda whispered to herself as she shot down a few more robots in the game, she was playing. "I'll won't let my heart be broken ever again!"

"GAME OVER!", the game said as the words appeared on the screen.

"Not bad.", Angelo said as Miranda laid the gun down. "So, what do you want to do next?"

For the next two hours, Angelo and Miranda played all kinds of arcade games. From racing games, to fighting games, and pinball games. Out of all of them, Miranda liked the fighting games. Soon, they left the arcade and headed to the boardwalk to for something to eat. As they were walking towards one of the places to eat, Miranda picked up a certain scent.

'I smell Passling!', Miranda though to herself.

"So what do you think of Heatherfield so far?", Angelo asked as they were walking towards the restaurant.

"It's a nice place.", Miranda said. "Do you mind if we eat outside? The weather seem nice."

"Sure.", Angelo said. "I'll be right back."

Once Angelo went inside the restaurant, Miranda went and sniffed out Blunk. She easily found him hiding behind a dumpster.

"What are you doing here?", Miranda asked as she yanked up the little Passling.

"Blunk only doing what Guardians tell him to do!", Blunk said . "Please don't eat Blunk!"

"Please!", Miranda said as she dropped the scared Passling. "I've never eaten one of your kind. I only said that to scare you."

"Blunk was scared.", Blunk replied.

"Listen well, Passling.", Miranda said. "Leave me be, and no harm will come to you."

"Blunk can do that.", Blunk said as he ran away.

"That settles that.", Miranda said as she headed back to the table, where she was waiting for Angelo, who was just coming out with their food.

"Here you go.", Angelo said as he handed Miranda her food and drink. "Let's eat!"

After eating their food, they continued walking down the boardwalk, when they ran into a man taking people's pictures for a dollar.

"So, you want to have a picture taken?", Angelo asked Miranda.

"Why?", Miranda asked.

"Well, I for one don't want to forget this day.", Angelo said.

"And why is that?", Miranda asked.

"Because I made a new friend today.", Angelo said as he pulled Miranda along. "So, let's have something to remember it by!"

Giving in, Miranda and Angelo had two pictures taken of themselves together. After that Angelo won Miranda a stuffed spider, which she couldn't help but grin at.

"You know, there's more of this town to see.", Angelo said.

"Would you mind showing it to me?", Miranda asked.

"Sure.", Angelo said. "I'd be happy to."

So, after leaving the boardwalk, Angelo and Miranda spent the rest of the day walking around Heatherfield, to which Miranda had to admit she was enjoying. Here, she was just a normal teenage girl, walking around town, without people judging her because she was a shape-shifter. She felt a little at peace. Soon, it was sunset and they were at the park on a bridge over the water looking at the sunset.

"I hope you enjoyed you day in Heatherfield.", Angelo said.

"I did.", Miranda said with a small smile. "I even liked taking those pictures we took."

"I figured you would.", Angelo said as they were looking towards the sunset. "Now can I ask you something?"

"What is it?", Miranda asked.

"Are you running from something?", Angelo asked.

"W-w-what do you mean?", Miranda asked nervously.

"Well, through out the day, I've noticed how you were looking around as if somebody was spying on you.", Angelo explained. "I didn't say anything at first, thinking that it was nothing. But right now, I'm thinking something is up."

"It's personal.", Miranda said looking away.

"If there's something wrong, you can tell me.", Angelo said as he took her hand in his. "I mean, we're friends. Right?"

And it was right then and there, as she looked into Angelo's eyes, that Miranda realised something. During this day, she made a friend. A pretty good friend that spent the whole day with her.

"We are friends.", Miranda said. "Aren't we?"

"Last I checked.", Angelo said. "So, you want to talk?"

Miranda then looked towards the sunset, dreading what she was going to tell Angelo. Well, most of what she could tell him.

"Where I come from, I've done some bad things.", she began to explain. "I guess you can say it was from growing up in a bad environment. But as I got older, I learned to fend for myself. But eventually, I got in with the wrong crowd."

"I take it you got caught doing something real bad.", Angelo said.

"You can say that.", Miranda said. "I did things that hurt a lot of people. And in the end, I was put away for it."

"But you escaped and came here.", Angelo figured out.

Miranda only nodded.

"I was going to leave this city, and keep on running, when I ran into you.", Miranda said.

"Guess I messed up your plans, huh?", Angelo asked.

"Sort of.", Miranda said with a small grin. "But you did something for me."

"What's that?", Angelo asked.

"You were nice to me and showed me a good time.", Miranda said. "You see, during one of the break outs I tried, my, how you say, ex-boyfriend, left me behind to save his own hide."

"Ouch!", Angelo said. "That's foul!"

"It doesn't matter.", Miranda said. "He was caught anyway. The main point is, I kind of lost trust in people. That is until I met you. You've helped restore my trust in people."

"Glad to of helped.", Angelo said. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Leave the city and keep going.", Miranda replied.

"Don't do that.", Angelo said. "It'll only make it worse if they catch you."

"Then what should I...?"

"Turn yourself in.", Angelo said getting a shocked look from Miranda. "I don't want see you get hurt, while running from whoever is trying to catch you."

"If I go back, I may not be able to come back here.", Miranda said sadly.

"Then let's give you a reason to come back.",Angelo said as he reached into his pocket.

He then pulled out two necklaces that were held together by a quarter-size metal star. Angelo them tugged at the star. The star then split in two, making two necklaces.

"Take this.", Angelo said as he placed one of the necklaces around Miranda's neck. "Whenever you feel alone, you can look at this and remember that you have a friend. Oh and take this too."

Angelo handed Miranda one of the two pictures they had taken of them.

"Something else to remember me by.", Angelo said with a smile.

"Thank you.", Miranda said with a smile. "Can you give me a minute? I have to call the ones chasing me, and turn myself in."

"How are you going to be able to do...?"

Miranda then pulled out a cell phone, that she took from Caleb while in Metamoor, during her escape. Right now she was glad she decided to keep it with her.

"I figured that I may need it for other things.", Miranda said.

"You took one of the guards cell phones!", Angelo questioned. "Wow! I got to admit, that's pretty cool!"

"Just give me a minute.", Miranda said as she walked over towards some threes.

Once there, Miranda pretended to talk on the phone.

"I know you are there Guardians. You too, Regent and Rebel.", Miranda whispered so only they could hear. "I know because I call smell you. Well, all but the Air Guardian. All I want is to enjoy the rest of this day. I promise you that no harm will come to your friend. None would of anyway. I'll meet you at the airport."

Miranda then walked away from the trees the Guardians were hiding in.

"How can she smell us?", Matt whispered.

"She can't smell me!", Hay Lin said. "Maybe it's because of my powers."

"I guess she has heightened sense of smell.", Taranee figured.

"She does.", Caleb replied. "It makes it hard to catch her whenever she does escape. I still can't believe she took my cell phone!"

"What I want to know is why does she want to spent more time with Angelo!", Irma said as she narrowed her eye at the shape-shifter as she was walking towards Angelo.

"Maybe she likes him.", Cornelia replied.

"Yeah right.", Will said.

"Think about it.", Cornelia said. "She could of just simply took off the first chance she got. But instead, she's been hanging with Angelo the whole day."

"Hey.", Hay Lin agreed. "She even told him about her being locked-up. So to speak."

"So, you think she really like him?", Matt asked Will.

"Don't even go there.", Irma said. "Let's just go and wait for her at the airport."

"You guys go.", Hay Lin said as she turned invisible. "I want to see what happens."

The seven of them then teletransported to the airport, leaving Hay Lin to keep an eye on Angelo and Miranda.

"So, what did they say?", Angelo asked as Miranda came walking up to him.

"They'll be waiting for me at the airport.", Miranda replied.

"Cool.", Angelo said. "So, what do you want to do until then?"

"I've always wanted to try out some pizza.", Miranda said.

"Pizza it is!", Angelo said as they headed out of the park.

As they were walking, they slowly began to hold hands, without knowing it.

But a certain Air Guardian did.

Once at the pizza place, Angelo ordered a two salads, a medium pepperoni pizza and two large sodas.

"So, what do you think of pizza?", Angelo asked as they were eating their pizza.

"This is quite good!", Miranda said after eatting her bite of food. "And that salad was good with that... what was it called again?"

"Ranch dressing.", Angelo answered. "There are other kinds of dressings too. Maybe, when you get out... we can try them out."

"If I get out.", Miranda said sadly as she sat her pizza slice down on her plate.

"Don't talk like that.", Angelo said as he held her hand. "You'll be okay. Maybe if I talk to them, they'll put in a good word for you."

"You believe that, don't you?", Miranda asked Angelo as she looked into his eyes.

"It couldn't hurt to try.", Angelo said with a smile, which brought a smile to Miranda's face. "Now let's finish our meal and head to the airport. I don't want them to think you were lying because of me."

With positive thoughts, the two went back to eating their meal. After hearing what was just said, an invisible Hay Lin couldn't help but feel sorry for not only Miranda, but Angelo too.

'Maybe Elyon will give her a shorter sentence.', Hay Lin thought to herself. 'Maybe.'

The ride to the airport seemed shorter than what they thought it would be. But before they knew it, they were there. As they were about to enter the airport, two men in black trench coats, with black hats walked up to them.

"It's time to go, Miranda.", one of them said.

"I understand.", Miranda said as she held out her hands to be cuffed which one of the men did.

'It must be the Guardians or there friends glamoured.', she thought to herself.

"Hold up.", Angelo said. "Look. Seeing as she turned herself in, when she could of just kept on running, do you think you can put in a good word for her?"

"We'll see what we can do.", the man on the right said. "But for right now, we have to go."

"I guess this is goodbye.", Miranda said sadly.

"For now, yes.", Angelo said. "I have this funny feeling that somehow, we'll see each other again. Until then, I want you to have this."

Angelo then handed Miranda a piece of paper. She look at it to see some writing on it. Miranda then looked back at Angelo with a raised eyebrow.

"It's my address.", Angelo said. "I figured that we could still keep in touch, no matter how far away you are. Just promise me that you'll write at least once a week."

Miranda then looked at the two men to see one of them nod to her, letting her know that it was okay.

"I will.", Miranda said with a small smile as he eyes began to water. "I promise."

"We have to go now.", the man on the right said.

"Okay.", Miranda said as she began to walk away with the two men.

"One more thing!", Angelo said as he jumped in front of Miranda.

"What is... mrph!"

Miranda was cut off as Angelo kissed her, which not only shock, her, but the two men standing there and the other four Guardians that were glamoured as people waiting for a cab. What no one heard was the giggle of Hay Lin as she kept her distance. Once the kiss ended, Miranda just stood there, with red cheeks a nice shade of red, still surprised at what Angelo did.

"I'm so sorry!", Angelo said. "I don't know where that came from! I mean you're fine and all, but I've never done something like that be..."

This time Angelo was cut off as Miranda kissed him! He may have been surprised by this, but Angelo soon returned the kiss.

"Whoa!", a glamoured Cornelia said as she saw the kiss. "Didn't see that coming!"

Once the kiss ended, Miranda and Angelo both were smiling happily

"Um... wow!", Angelo said.

"Yeah.", Miranda said. "Wow!"

"Now it's really time to go.", the man on the right said.

"Don't forget to write.", Angelo said as he hugged Miranda.

"I won't.", Miranda said before Angelo turned away and walked towards his truck.

Before he got in it, he turned and waved to Miranda, who waved back. He then got in his truck and sadly drove off.

"Watch over her Lord.", Angelo prayed as he drove home. "Even if I don't see her again, please watch over her."

"Well, that was interesting.", the man on the left said as the glamour faded off of him, to reveal that it was Caleb.

"I never saw it coming.", the man on the right said as the glamour faded off of him, to reveal that it was Matt.

They all then went behind a parked truck, so Will could open a fold for Metamoor.

Once in Metamoor, the Guardians, along with Caleb and Matt told Elyon what happened.

"Get out!", Elyon said. "Angelo and Miranda?"

"Please don't say it like that.", Will said.

"Face it, babe.", Matt said with a grin. "Your buddy has a thing for a bad girl."

"He even gave her his address!", Taranee added.

"Wow!", Elyon said. "I guess I can allow her to write him. I mean she did turn herself in."

"Maybe she'll change because of this!", Hay Lin said. "All she needs is a chance."

"Are you serious?", Irma questioned. "Who's to say that she wasn't just acting to fool us?"

"Now that wouldn't be jealousy talking, would it Irma?", Will teased.

"N-no!", Irma said as she turned a little pink in the face, while turning away from the others. "I'm just being cautious. That's all!"

"Yeah right.", Cornelia whispered to Taranee getting a giggle out of her friend.

"Then you won't mind if I do what I have planned.", Elyon said.

"What are you talking about?", Will said.

"Well..."

As Miranda sat on the bed in her prison cell, in her long gray gown that she had to wear, she was looking at the picture she took with Angelo. She then looked down at the stuffed purple spider, that Angelo won for her at the boardwalk. A smile came to her face as she remembered the kiss they shared, before she came back to Metamoor.

"Okay, Miranda!", Vathek said as he look into her cell, from his post. "I have to know. Why'd you do it? Why did you turn yourself in, when you could of been hiding on Earth?"

Miranda then pulled out the necklace that Angelo gave her. She then smiled at the half star that was hanging from it.

"Because...", she said with a smile. "... someone was nice to me."

_Three months later..._.

"Hey Will.", Angelo said as he was walking down the halls of Sheffield.

"Hey, Angelo!", Will said.

"So you ready for a thrilling new school year?", he joked.

"Oh yeah.", Will joked while waving her right index finger in a circular motion. "I can hardly wait."

Angelo couldn't help but laugh at Will's joked. Will then noticed the necklace Angelo had on.

"So have you heard from your far away girlfriend?", Will asked as they went into their homeroom.

"I just her latest letter the other day.", Angelo said. "She says that she's going to be put on probation somewhere. I just wish it was here."

"You really like her, don't you?", Will asked as they sat in their seats.

"Yeah... I do." Angelo said with a small smile. "I wish you could of met her."

'If you only knew.', Will thought to herself as she though back to months ago.

_Flashback, three month ago..._

"Is this some kind of joke?", Miranda questioned as she stood in Elyon's throne room, before the Meridian queen, as well as the Guardians, Matt, Caleb, and Angelo's grandparents, Joe and Kadma Vanders, and his Uncle John.

"No joke.', Elyon said. "I'm willing to give you a chance to prove yourself, by letting you live on Earth, with the Vanders. "Of course, me and Caleb will be there as well."

"Think of it as being on probation.", Kadma replied.

"And if you say yes, you can meet my grandson.", Joe said. "Actually, you already met him."

"Who are you talking about?", Miranda said.

"Angelo's is their grandson.", Will said.

"He is?", Miranda questioned in surprise.

"And boy does he miss you!", John said. "It's Miranda this, and Miranda that! He meets you for one day, and he's smitten by you."

"I... I miss him too.", Miranda said with a small smile. "But what if he finds about me being a shape-shifter?"

"You'll just have to cross that bridge when yuo come to it.", Hay Lin said with a hopeful smile.

"So, Miranda?", Elyon said getting her attention. "What's your decision?"

A small smile started to show on Miranda's face. For she already knew her answer.

_End Flashback_

"So, how are you adjusting to Caleb and Elyon living with you and your uncle and grandparents?", Will asked as Taranee next next to them.

"Caleb no problem.", Angelo said. "Elyon is another story! That girl hogs the remote. It's like she hasn't watched TV in years! I understand that her parents are friends of my grandparents, but DANG! A black man can only take so much!"

Will and Taranee looked at each other giggling.

"And now there's going to be another person living with us!", Angelo said. "I never thought that we'd be taking in other folks kids!"

"Aw, poor baby.", Will joked.

"Oh you are so funny.", Angelo said.

"Who knows, maybe it won't be so bad.", Taranee said.

"Maybe.", Angelo said.

Juts then a girl sat next to Angelo, as he was reaching into he is backpack.

"So we meet again.", the girl said to Angelo.

'That voice!', Angelo thought to himself. 'It can't be!'

Angelo looked up to see a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Hi.", Miranda said with a smile.

"Hi.", Angelo said with a smile of his own.

Will and Taranee couldn't help but smile themselves at their reunion.

"So, you're on probation here?", Angelo asked.

"Yes!", Miranda said happily. "They figured that you were a good influence on me. So, they let me come back here to stay and go to school."

"This is great!", Angelo said before he pulled Miranda closer toward him.

"It is nice.", Miranda said before they kissed not caring who saw them.

Once the kiss ended, both were looking each other in the eyes thinking one thing.

'This is nice.'

**A/N: Hope you liked this story. I did this because, I wanted to do a story in which one of the bad guys, besides, Phobos and Nerissa was given a chance at a good life. That and I believe that kindness can go a long way. What do you think?**

**P.S.: I may do a sequel story to this. I'm not sure.**


End file.
